A Beautiful Mistake
by gaze up the stars in the sky
Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway, signing in. I used to be caring. I used to know how to love. Until one guy changed everything for me, my perspective on love, on everything. He ruined me. I forgot what the meaning of love is. Until another guy called my cellphone, asking me to take him back. But the weird thing is, I don't know him. And I also didn't know he would change my life forever.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a teenage girl, living the teenage dream. No, not really.

I woke with the shittiest headache ever created in this world. I can't see straight and my head feels like there's a jackhammer inside. I yawned and stretched my arms, groaning in the process. And that's when I felt a body beside me. I glanced to my side and saw Jesse Zeklos.

"Shit!" I said, a little too loudly.

"What's wrong, Rosie baby? Still sore, or ready for round 10?" Jesse muttered beside me, chuckling.

"Wha- ROUND 10? You don't mean-?"

"Yes, dear. We did it 9 times last night." He said, then dozed off again.

Ah, well. It's not that I'm not used to this. I almost slept with different guys every other week. But, I don't have any STDs, thank you very much. It's just that, it's _Jesse Zeklos. _The hottest guy in our academy, if I do say so myself.

Jesse is the son of one of the owners of this school. So, he is _very _rich, _very _popular and has one of the biggest rooms in the whole school. I went inside his humongous bathroom and let the cold water run down my body, hoping it will do something for my headache. After a few minutes under the water, I started to remember what had happened last night.

My bestfriend, Lissa, throwing a secret party, me, giving Jesse a lap dance, Jesse carrying me to his room, us shedding clothes...

I quickly put on my dress last night, went outside the sleeping Jesse's room then walked across the campus to my dorm. I changed into clean pjs and was just getting ready to lay down and take some rest when my phone vibrated on my nightstand. _Have I left it there last night? _

I smiled when I saw the caller ID.

"Hello there, Princess Vasilisa. What can I do for you this beautiful Sunday morning?"

"Oh, stop the dramatics Rose. Can you come to my room, now?"

"Why? I want to sleep." I said, whining.

"Please?" I did a double take when I detected a hint of hysteria on her voice.

"What's wrong? What's the problem? Are you hurt?" I said, panicked.

Since we were born, Lissa and I were inseparable. Our friendship started when we were trying to introduce ourselves to each other in kindergarten. I tried to read her name in her ID, but ended saying something like "Vasilaysa Dragomayr". She just laughed and corrected me. When she tried to read my name, she also ended up saying something stupid like "Ros e marye Hat haway." I giggled and said the right pronunciation. We were bestfriends since then, until now, on our junior year.

So, when I heard her panic-filled voice, I can't help but worry.

"No, no. Just come to my room and I'll explain everything." She said calmly, obviously for my sake.

"Okay, okay, be right there."

We said our byes and hung-up. I changed my pjs for a white v-neck shirt and skinny jeans, then hurried off to Lissa's room.

I was holding my laughter since I heard what Lissa's dilemma is.

"Oh just let your laughter out, Rosemarie. I know you want to." She said with a pout in her angelic face.

And so I did. I fell of my chair, laughing so hard. Lissa just glanced at me and a small smile crept up her face and she, too, was laughing. To someone who doesn't know us, we might've looked crazy. We were literally rolling on the floor, shaking with laughter, with tears streaming down our faces.

When we finally calmed down, I just shook my head at her and said,

"Liss, I can't believe _that's_ your problem. You just slept with your ultimate crush and you're worried? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"And that's exactly the problem, Rose! He's the guy I like! The only one I adore! What if my bed skills ruined whatever chance I had with him? I like him Rose. We are meant to be. We are a match made in heaven. I just know. But, what if the feeling is one-sided? I can't take it. I can't..." She said, really and sincerely worried.

"Um, Liss... I got a confession to make." I said sheepishly

"And what is that?" She said accusingly.

"Um, Christian kinda, um, said to me last month. No, last, last month that he, um, likes you, really, really like you." I peeked at her from under my lashes, nervous.

Christian Ozera, the school's biggest bad boy, is Lissa's ultimate crush since first grade. I didn't tell her what Christian said to me because I simply don't trust the guy.

I just stared at Lissa's face in shame. Her face showed different emotions in the span of three seconds: Shock, disbelief, confusion, anger, outrage, _murderous_ outrage.

"Christian likes me, Rosemarie?" She said in an eerie calm voice, which just shows that she is anything but.

"Um, yeah." I said hesitantly.

"Why didn't you tell me, bestfriend?" Her calm facade slipping off a little.

"'CauseIdonttrusthim." I said in one string of sentence.

"Pardon? I didn't quite understand you." She said, her voice hinting at her outrage.

"'Cause I don't trust him, Liss. He has this badboy reputation and it's like a dark shadow is always following him."

"What the fuck, Rose? You knew I liked the guy. I'm almost in the edge of fucking obsession towards him. I really liked him, Rose! This is not just a simple crush, for fuck's sake! "

I flinched at the swear words she used. Lissa is not one to cuss. If she does, it means she's really, really, really pissed off. And it pains me to think that I'm the one who caused her to be.

"I'm really sorry, Lissa. I'm just trying to protect you. That's all. I love you Liss, you know that. I don't want anything hurting you."

"It's a shame you're the one who did hurt me." She said, more sad than angry now.

"I'm really sorry Liss." I said in a low voice.

Saying sorry is one of the things I find very hard to do. I only say those words to Lissa, and to Lissa only.

"I know you have good intentions, Rose. I really do. I'm sorry for snapping at you, but it just hurts that you're keeping secrets from me now. And, I slept with the guy without even knowing that he likes me back! I was planning to tell him my feelings last night, but I thought that if I did, I'd miss my one chance of doing the deed with him when he realized I wasn't just fooling around. But if you actually told me, I may have had the guts to tell him the truth."

"Sorry again, Liss. It won't happen again. I swear it on my life. And I promise to make it up to you." I said with a fierce determination in my eyes.

"Really?" She said, already smiling.

"Of course."

I hugged her and we just chatted for a while.

That's what I really love about Lissa. She forgives and forgets easily, no matter how big your sin to her is.

That's also the reason why I think we complement each other. She's outgoing, yes, but more of a silent type of person. While I, on the other hand, is loud and reckless. She also has a long temper, while I snap at very simple things. She's not a virgin anymore, but she's choosy about who she will sleep with, and she doesn't have the reputation I have. I'm respected here in our school, but everyone knows about my sex records. To summarize things, I'm the bad girl, and she's the angel.

Even our looks contradict each other. She's built like a runway model, skinny and tall. She has blonde hair and her eyes have that rare jade-green colour that I really like. My body is more of the sporty build. I'm not as tall and skinny as her, but I have my curves that girls envy. I have dark brown hair and dark eyes.

We might be different in many ways, but we love each other very much. We protect each other and understand each other.

We were just talking everything and anything when my phone rang inside my jeans.

I looked at Lissa and she made some gestures in her hands that I think says "go on."

I grabbed my phone and looked questioningly at the unknown number.

"Who's it?" Lissa said, peeking over my shoulder.

"No idea." I muttered then answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hello? Rose, baby? Is that you?" _ The voice in the other line said. It was a male

"Um, yeah. This is Rose. May I know who you are?" I glanced at Lissa who was also listening and she just shrugged.

"_Rose! Don't be like that! I love you baby. I really do. Just give me one more chance. I'm begging you." _ His voice sounded like he's crying, but he's starting to weird me out.

"I don't really know you. So please just tell me who you are?" I said, annoyance all over my voice.

"_You know who I am. This is Adrian, babe. Adrian Ivashkov. Don't pretend that you've forgotten about me. I still love you, Rose. So much. And I know that you still love me, too. So please, babe. Please."_

"Look, if this is some sick joke, please stop now, okay? I don't know any Adrian at all. I'm hanging up now and _please_ don't call me again, ever." I said angrily then hung up.

"What was that all about?" Lissa said, who actually found the situation funny.

"Not funny, Liss. And I don't have any idea. The guy was so weird." I said with a frown.

She just laughed, shooed me out of her room, saying she needed to clean her room, and told me not to forget my promise about fixing things up between her and Christian.

I rolled my eyes and said bye.

When I got to my room, I checked my phone.

_14 missed calls. 37 messages._

All from the same number who called me awhile ago. It's really starting to creep me out. What if I have a stalker? What if he's some kind of pedophile wanting to rape me?

I just dismissed the idea and dialled Christian Ozera's number. Yeah, yeah, I know his number. He gave it to me when he said he liked Lissa, in the hopes that I would call him someday and tell him that she likes him back.

"_Hello?" _ He said, sounding a little too hopeful.

"Hi there, Christian. "

"_Hey Rose. 'Sup?" _

"I'll just get straight to the point okay? Lissa likes you. An awful lot. Since first grade actually. I didn't tell you because, well, I didn't like you for her. But I realized that it's not my decision to make, and that she can date whoever she likes and I will be there to support her, no matter what." I said all this matter-of-factly.

He was silent for 5 seconds.

Then he said, "Thanks Rose, thank you very much." I thought he was being sarcastic, but I detected the smile and joy on his voice.

"No problem, Anything for Lissa."

He said bye then hung-up.

And then my phone started ringing again, Mr. Stalker's number on the screen. I just rejected it and lay down on my bed. This day is so weird.

Oh well, at least I fixed the problem between Christian and Lissa. At least my bestfriend is happy. At least one of us is.

No one knows I'm lonely. No one knows I'm still broken. Lissa knows the reason why, but she didn't know that up to now, I'm still shattered and weak. I may be all tough and flirty outside, but inside I'm broken. I think I would always be broken, and nobody would know about that but me. Because of one incident, I would always and forever be alone, just like _he _said.

"_You would always be alone, slut." He walked away from me, a smile on his cheating face, while I sit there on the wet pavement, heavy rain pouring all over me, drenching me._

_Uh-oh. That is dangerous territory for you, Rose. _I mentally slapped myself and quickly removed the thought from my head. I _so _don't want to think about _that_ now.

Before I drifted off to sleep, my phone ringed _again. _It was Mr. Stalker. Again. And I ignored it. Again.

Little did I know that the person I'm calling "Mr. Stalker" would be the one to change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Should I continue with this story? I feel like my concept is so boring and yeaah. So, should I? Please review! I would really really appreciate it. And please feel free to tell me my mistakes. Thanks lovelies! :) **

**P.S. : This is an all human story. Adrian and Rose have the same age, and they don't know each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA. If I do, Rose and Adrian would have 10 kids by now and Dimitri would forever be strigoi. Heehees.**

**On with the second chappie!**

I woke with the sound of my phone ringing. Again. I was about to press the ignore button when I thought it was Mr. Stalker, but then I saw it was Christian. _Weird. _

"Hullo?" I said, my voice groggy because of sleep.

"_Hi Rosie! Guess what?" _He said, his voice so happy you would've thought his Christmas came early.

"You better have a good reason to wake me up this early, Ozera, or get ready to have your face shoved up your ass." I said, irritated for having to wake up so early. I am a hot tempered person, and that increases when it's early in the morning.

"_Aww. Don't be like that Rose. I just want to let you know that we're dating officially now. Me and Lissa, I mean." _He said in an annoying sing-song voice.

Ah. That explains his exuberance. But that didn't mean he had to wake me up this early.

"I'm happy for both of you. But can't you wait until later to tell me? It's so early, for fuck's sake."

"_Early? Ha! Rose, its 8:00 a.m. and classes will start in just a few minutes." _ He said, laughing.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me? My first class will start in exactly 15 minutes! Shit! Bye, Christian! Gotta go!"

I rushed inside my bathroom and shampooed my hair, soaped my body, towel dried my hair, brushed my teeth in just 8 minutes. That has to be some record.

I wore my most comfortable jeans, shirt and my Chucks then rushed off to my class.

* * *

It was lunch time, and I sat on our usual table with Lissa, Mason, Eddie, Mia and a new addition, Christian.

"Hey guys. 'Sup?" I said. There's a chorus of "hey"s and "hi"s from them.

"Hey Rose!" Lissa said, so much happiness on her face.

"Hey Liss. I heard the news. I'm happy for you two." I said sincerely. Even though I still don't trust Christian completely, if he can make Lissa happy, I'm all for it.

"You really are the best, Rose." Lissa whispered in my ear.

I just smiled at her and chewed on my lasagne.

I was just on my second bite when my phone started ringing in my pocket.

I looked at the caller ID and recognized Mr. Stalker's number. I ignored it and went to the settings option in my phone. I tried to block the number, but it just said "_Action prohibited. Number protected." _

What. The. Fuck? Number protected? What is he, some kind of royalty?

I groaned and placed my face in my hands. No way to stop him then.

My annoying phone started ringing again. I thought about disposing my SIM card, but thought better of it. All of my important contacts are on that SIM.

I was ready to reject the call, but this guy is really starting to annoy the crap out of me.

So, I answered it.

"_Rose, baby. I'm so glad you finally answered your phone! Do you realize now that we're meant to be? That you're the one for me?"_

"Look, I only accepted your call because I wanted to tell you something."

"_Sure baby. Spit it all out. I will listen to you. Always. I love you. I love you so much." _Wow. This guy is crazy.

"I just want to say; Fuck. Off."

"_Oh Rose. My Rose. Please don't do this to me. Let's talk about what happened. Please. I know you're already happy with him, but please, please, give me a chance to prove myself to you."_

All my friends in the table are staring at me questioningly, but I just smiled at them and thought about crazy guy's words. "Give me a chance to prove myself to you." Hmm. _Two can play at your game, mister. Get ready to be played by the one and only Rosemarie Hathaway._

"Fine then. Prove yourself to me. Let me see that you deserve me more than him." I said. I still have no idea who the fuck he is, but hey, a girl can have fun, right?

"_Really? Okay, okay. I will. Will you please meet me tomorrow in our old meeting place? Please? I would love to see you again after a long time, my love. My Rose Hathaway." _He said.

Shit. How did he know my last name? HOW? God. I'm starting to think that this guy is really a stalker. I'm really, really creeped out now. But I would not let him know that I still _don't _ have any idea of who he is.

"Fine. I'll be there." I said assuringly, even though I'm just playing this little game of his.

"_Thank you baby! Thank you! I love you. I love you. I will be counting down the hours 'til I see your beautiful face again. I love you. I love you. Goodbye, my dear. I will see you tomorrow. I will wait for you." _He said, then hung-up.

I stared at my phone, open-mouthed.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Lissa said.

"Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow at me, but I just mouthed the word "later" to her and looked at our friends, telling her I don't want them to hear about it.

She just nodded and said "later" back.

The bell rang then, signalling the end of lunch. We said our byes to each other and hurried off to our respective classes.

* * *

The day passed by in a blur. Before I knew it, I was heading back to my dorm.

"Rose!" someone called behind me.

I looked back and saw Lissa catching up to me.

"Hi Liss." I said with a smile on my face.

"Spill." She said.

I sighed. "It was Mr. Stalker."

"The guy who called you yesterday?"

"Yeah, that's the one." I said obvious exasperation on my voice.

"What did he want this time?"

"Same. He wants me to take him back."

"But you don't know him. Do you?" She said accusingly.

"No! I don't know any crazy person in my life, Liss."

"Then why don't you block his number?"

"Been there, done that. Won't work. Protected number, whatever the fuck that means."

"Then report him! What if he's a murderer or a rapist looking for a victim? You're in danger Rose!" She said, panic and worry all over her voice.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't think that far, Liss. He's probably just a guy who doesn't have anything better to do in his life."

"Aren't you even scared?" She screeched.

"More irritated than scared actually. But I just ignore him. He would get tired eventually, hopefully."

"Yeah, hopefully. She muttered.

"Whatever, Liss. Don't worry 'bout me. Go to your dorm now. It's near curfew." I said reassuringly.

"Okay. Just be careful Rose."

"Yeah, yeah. I will. Goodnight, Liss. Love ya." I said, then hugged her.

"Love you too." She said then walked away towards her dorm.

The bell rang, signalling curfew. I hurried to my room, not wanting to get caught in the grounds after curfew.

When I got inside, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and then changed out of my clothes. I collapsed in my bed right after that.

* * *

The next day, I got to my first class early. I was doodling in my notebook when I noticed people staring at me. Not only staring, but also whispering. I pretended to be writing, but I was listening to what they are saying.

"_Slutbag."_

"_Cheap Whore."_

"_She's a complete bitch, we know that. But I can't believe she'll stoop this low."_

That got my attention. Cheap whore? Stoop that low? What the hell? I got up from my seat and approached a girl whispering to her seatmate.

"Excuse me." I said.

"Yeah?" She said, disgust in her features.

"I would just like to ask why the hell people are staring at me?"

"Don't pretend you don't know why, slut."

"Would you please just answer the question?" I snapped.

"I don't know why I'm recounting this story to you, when you experienced it firsthand." She said bitchily.

"I'm waiting, bitch." I said.

"Fine. Jesse told us what you did. And what you asked for exchange."

What we did? Asked for exchange? What?

"I'm sorry, what the hell are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is, you whore, when Jesse asked you to have sex with him, you said yes but you asked for money in exchange."

"He. Said. That?" I said through gritted teeth.

The girl was starting to look terrified of me. They knew better than to be at the wrong side of my anger.

"Yeah. Yeah. He s-said t-that. " She stuttered.

That's when I exploded.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE PEOPLE! Just because he said that, you will believe him? I know I'm not the most innocent person in the world, but I will _never _ever stoop that low." I said through gritted teeth.

All of them were staring at me. I don't know if they believe me, but hell. I need to at least make an effort to clear my name.

One girl with artificial blonde hair and oversized boobs spoke up. "Never stoop that low, huh? With your records here, that's a little questionable."

"You questioning my honesty, girly?" I said calmly.

There were a lot of "Uh-oh"s and "Not good" s from my classmates.

I strode towards her with obvious fury in my eyes and face. She looked terrified. _Good_. I thought. I was just ready to connect my face with her little nose when our teacher walked inside the classroom.

"Ms. Hathaway, please take your seat." She said sternly. I glared at her, and she glared right back.

"Yes ma'am." I said, even though I really _really _want to punch the girl's face.

She's saved by the bell, lucky her.

But not all people would be spared. I guess I need to have a little talk with the young Mr. Zeklos.

* * *

There's blood all over my fist. Jesse's face is barely recognizable by now.

"Rose, I'm sorry! Please, please! I just-" He was cut off when I released another swing.

"You motherfucker! Did you know what I endured the whole fucking day? Whispers, disgusted stares, all because you can't seem to keep your mouth from spilling lies!" I kicked his sheen then.

"I would clear your name! I swear I would! I would tell all the people those were all lies. Just please stop." He said, pleading with me.

I was just ready to punch him for the umpteenth time when someone grabbed my arms.

"Rose. Stop." It was Lissa.

"Let me go, Liss. I don't want to hurt you." I said through gritted teeth.

"I won't until you stop." She said firmly.

"He needs to pay! You don't know the things he said about me! He needs to pay, Lissa!"

"You already made him pay Rose! Look at him!" She was right. Both of Jesse's eyes are swollen, his nose broken, his lips bloody.

"But what he did was unacceptable! You of all people should understand that!"

Understanding filled Lissa's eyes. "Is this what this is all about? Because of what Dim- _he _did to you?"

The fight and fury left my body. "Kinda." I said in a small voice.

"I thought you were already over that. Over him. I can't believe I didn't notice before now. I'm a terrible friend." She said then looked down. Like it's her fault.

"Lissa, don't put the blame on yourself. Let's just.. let's just go."

I looked back to Jesse. "One word to anyone about what I did and this would look like nothing next to what I would do."

He gulped then said, "Of course. Of course."

I turned to walk out the door but I turned to him again. "Oh, and Jesse, don't forget your promise, dear. I said sweetly, then went straight to my room with Lissa on my tail.

I haven't remembered until I was changing my clothes that I was supposed to "meet" with stalker guy today. _Oh well. It's not like he's serious. We're both just playing here. Throw a trick on me, and I will throw something back._ For now, I have something more important to do. Like getting Dimitri Belikov, my stupid, stupid ex, out of my head, out of my life, and out of my heart.

While I was sulking in my own problems, on another part of the world, Adrian Ivashkov is packing up his things, getting ready to transfer in an academy somewhere, to start a new life, to have a new beginning. And, most importantly, to forget about the pain Rosemary Hathaway had brought him.

Both of them have no idea as to what will happen when they meet and when their worlds collide.

**Should I continue? Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful series. **

**(The one in italic in the first part is a flashback.)**

**Adrian POV**

I downed my eighth bottle of whiskey and set it on the table.

I can't believe it. I can't believe her. She said she would meet me there, near the lake, our old meeting place. It is where our love started, where our love blossomed and where our love ended. I still remember everything vividly. The words she said, the pain I felt.

_I stood there near the lake, the sun shining brightly. I can see the fishes swimming under the waters, the frogs leaping from one lily pad to another. It was a beautiful day, naturally. _

_But not as beautiful as the girl who is approaching me. I walked towards her and kissed her luscious lips tenderly. I pulled back and looked into her face. She was wearing a troubled expression, and I was quick to question why._

"_Rose? What's wrong baby?"_

"_Adrian..."_

_There was a sinking feeling in my stomach, and I don't know why._

"_Yes?" I asked cautiously._

"_I need to tell you something." _

"_And that is?" I asked, dreading the answer._

"_I-I'm pre-preg. I'm pregnant, Adrian." She answered with shame and guilt on her features._

"_What? I mean, how? We never did, we never had sex unprotected, Mary. How is it even possible?" I asked incredulously._

_She took a deep breath and said the words I never thought I would hear from her. "You're not the father."_

_I just stared at her, not knowing what to say._

"_Since when?" I finally said in faux-calm voice._

"_Since when what?" she asked shakily._

"_When did your relationship with whoever he is start?"_

_She looked like she wanted to tell a lie, but decided against it._

"_3 months after we got together. " She muttered, her eyes on the floor._

_3 months after we got together. We've been in a relationship for 4 years._

"_So you were cheating on me the whole time?" I asked._

"_I'm sorry Adrian. I really am. I love you, but I love him too. I don't know who I will choose between the two of you. I'm sorry." _

_I just processed all that she said and didn't say anything._

"_I'm breaking up with you, Adrian."_

_When she said that, I laughed a loud, manic laugh. _

"You _are breaking up with me? I can't believe you Mary! After all that you did, you have the guts to break up with me, when I should be the one breaking up with you? Un-fucking-believable."_

_She just looked at me with tear-filled eyes._

"_And now you're crying? You don't have the right to cry, you lying bitch!"_

_Her expression hardened._

"_Bitch, huh? I'm the only person here in the world who had the patience to tolerate you, asshole. And now, I'm leaving you. So what does that leave you with? Nothing."_

"_What's your point, Mare?"_

"_My point is, you'll always be alone. No one will truly love you, ever. You'll never find someone who will be true to you."_

_Those words stabbed me like a sharp knife._

"_Goodbye, Adrian. I wish you well." She turned to walk away, but I called out._

"_Rosemary!"_

"_What?"_

"_May I know what the name of the guy is?"_

"_Why do you care?" She said accusingly._

"_I just want to know." I said, my voice barely above a whisper._

"_Fine. His name is Dimitri Belikov." With that, she stalked out of my sight._

I didn't realize I was gripping the bottle too tight until it shattered in my hand. I felt the stinging pain where the glass pricked me, but I don't care. Nothing will compare to the pain I'm feeling in my heart now.

The girl I loved with my whole life cheated on me. Though that happened nine months ago, the pain I feel is still so raw and so, so painful. I was a fool to think she would show up.

I got up from my seat, threw cash in the counter then strode out the bar into my car. It was hard navigating my way, what with the alcohol clouding my vision and my bleeding hand shooting sharp pain through me.

Finally, I could see our house. Or mansion, whatever you want to call it. I got in through the back door, but my mom was waiting there, with her hands on her hips.

"Just how much did you have to drink?" She said.

"Enough." I said, my voice a little slurred.

"Adrian! How many times do I have to-"

I cut her off by placing my hand on her mouth.

"Stop it, mom. I don't want to talk about it. Not at all."

With that, I went up the staircase, two at a time, then collapsed in my bed.

* * *

I awoke with a pounding headache and screaming from downstairs.

I went inside my bathroom, brushed my teeth then took a shower. I took some aspirin from the medicine cabinet then popped it in my mouth, drinking water straight from the faucet.

I went downstairs and found my parents shouting at each other.

"-can't send him there! That's too far away!" My mom shouted.

"It's for his own good, Daniella! He can start a new life, forget about that Rosemary and maybe make his life better!"

"But you can't just send him away." My mother said sadly.

I strode in then, demanding what the hell they are talking about.

"Your father wants to send you to Montana. To St. Vladimir's Academy, where your cousin Vasilisa is." My mother said.

I looked to my mother, then to my father. Then I thought, why the hell not? Maybe it will help me get over Mary.

"When can I go?" I asked my father.

He grinned then said, "You can leave the day after tomorrow." While my mother shouted, "Adrian! No!"

"Mom, it's okay. I want this. I need this. Maybe then, I would stop thinking about her..."

"Are you sure?" she said shakily.

"Yes mom, 100%."

I went to my room then started packing. I have no classes because, well, I was kicked out. It was prohibited in our school to bring liquor inside, but naturally, I brought some, the made a big show of drinking it in every class. So, yeah, kicked-out.

My parents weren't surprised. They knew all about my drinking. But don't take it the wrong way. My parents care a lot about me. At first, they were so angry and so disappointed. They found a fake I.D. in my drawer stating I'm a legal adult. They disposed it, but hey, I have a lot of connections. So yeah, new I.D. They got used to me coming home drunk, but I'm still sometimes met with disapproving glares from both of them.

When I finished packing all my things, I had nothing to do.

So, I got my cellphone and dialled Rose's number. I got her number from my old time buddy, Christian Ozera. That guy is good at tracking people. And so, I asked him to search for Rose's number for me. He gave it to me no later than two days.

When I first talked to her, something felt...off. Her voice was a little different, higher than I remembered. Then she also told me she doesn't know me. I knew she was just giving me a hard time, pretending to forget I exist. Then came the day when she agreed to meet with me. Only she didn't.

And speaking of Christian... he's studying at St Vladimir's too! Thank goodness I know someone there.

Instead of calling Rose, I called Christian.

"_Hello?" _He said.

"Christian! You're studying at St. Vlad's, right?"

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"I'm transferring there. You know, to have a fresh start."

"_Uh, Adrian, you sure that's a good idea?"_ He said hesitantly.

"'Course. Why not? It's a way to forget Rose."

"_But..." _

"No buts bro. Just prepare a grand entrance for me, red carpet and all." I said, chuckling.

"_Okay..."_ He said, unsure.

"Christian, what's your problem?" I said, annoyed.

"_It's just that-"_ He was cut off when my mother shouted from downstairs.

"Oh, gotta go. Mom's looking for me. See you soon." I hung up and proceeded downstairs.

"Yes, mother dear?"

"Oh, Adrian. Please don't go there, please." She said. I hadn't realized she was crying.

"But mom, why? Don't you want me to lead a new life? A life without Mary on it, no sorrow, no pain? I knew I was being melodramatic, but I suddenly _really _want to go.

"But I'll miss you, dear. Mom will be so sad." She said with a pout. My mother could get so childish at times.

"Mom, I'll call regularly. I promise. And, I'll take you somewhere fun tomorrow." I said reassuringly.

She hugged me so tight I can barely breathe.

"Mom-can't –breathe-" I managed to say. She loosened her arms a tiny bit of a fraction.

"I will miss you son, I will miss you."

"I won't leave until the day after the next, mother. Save your tears for that day."

"Still..." She let me go from her death hug and stared at my face.

"Be careful, okay? Don't let your heart get broken again." She said, then walked out of the room.

Of course my heart won't be broken. I won't let _anyone_ get under my skin again. Adrian Ivashkov the womanizer would be back. Before I met Mary, I was known as the guy who slept with everything with a vagina. Which is probably true, but still.

When Mary first entered our school, I was struck by her beauty, her icy blue eyes, her light brown hair and her full lips. I tried to pursue her, of course. I flirted with her, but she just ignored me. At first, it was just a game for me. But when I observed her more closely, I noticed little things about her. Like the way she blushes when someone compliments her, the way she blows her hair out of her face, the way she bites her lower lip when she's nervous. And guess what, I admired those thing about her. I tried to _really _pursue her then. She must've noticed the difference between my motives, so, after a few days, she agreed to have dinner with me. And things progressed indefinitely after that.

She was the first woman I truly loved. I gave her everything she wants, everything she needs. I trusted her and took care of her. And what did she give me in return? A shattered heart. So, I swear on my life, I would never be serious about any woman again. Just use them, break their hearts, the way Rosemary Hathaway broke mine.

* * *

As promised, I took my mother shopping. I paid for everything she bought _and _I carried all her bags.

She was just fitting a shoe with a hundred inch heel when I saw _her._

Rosemary.

I almost called to her, but I stopped myself and observed her. She was carrying a baby in her arms, and she looked _terrible. _I'm sorry, but it's true. Her cheeks were hollow, her lips were chapped and she have bags double the size of her eyes. She was eyeing a shoe, and then she checked the price. She pulled out her wallet and checked how much she had, I think. She closed her wallet sadly, looked for a cheaper buy.

Whoa.

Last I checked, Rosemary Hathaway is the only daughter of one of the richest businessman in the world. What the hell happened? Then I came to a conclusion. Her parents, I recalled, threatened to disown her if she ever had a child before she was married. I thought they were just kidding, but probably not. Pity gripped my heart. I know, I know, I'm stupid. After what she did to me, I should feel nothing but hatred.

But no. Instead, I approached a sales lady, gave her a certain amount of money and told her to let Mary fit that certain shoe she wants, and told her not to tell who I was. She obliged and approached Mary.

I quickly paid for my mom's stuffs and exited the store. I told her I was tired and asked if we could go home already. She said yes, and we went to my car to drive home.

As I was driving, I reflected on how stupid I am. Why the hell did I do that? For all I know, that child she was carrying was Dimi- whatever's child. I just sighed and told myself what is done is done.

When we got home, I unloaded all of the stuff mom bought and went to my room.

I dialled the number Christian gave me, the number of Mary, wanting to hear her voice.

When she picked up, she sounded angry.

"_Hello?" _She said, obviously irritated.

"Rose..." I said, suddenly not knowing what to say.

"_What do you want?" _She said bitingly.

I can't tell her I bought her a shoe, could I? But I remembered there are more important things to talk about. Like the way she promised to meet me, and then didn't.

"Why didn't you come?" I was surprised in the sadness in my voice.

"_Oh, sorry dear, I forgot."_ She said, a little too sweetly.

I was mad, of course. But also very very sad. I can't believe I even bought this girl a shoe a while ago. I know, it's a small thing. But for me, it symbolizes my love and care for her.

"You know, you could've just told me you didn't want to go. You made me look like an idiot there, waiting for nothing."

There was a pause on the other end.

"_Who told you to wait for me, huh? Did I force you to?" _She said.

I held on to my temper. "No. But I thought, even if you don't love me anymore, you still have a conscience."

"_I-"_

I cut her off.

"You know what? Just forget it. In the end, you would realize that you lost the one person that still loves you, despite of all the things that you did to him. Who still cares for you no matter what. I'll leave you alone now, I promise."

"_Wait! I was just-" _She said. So now, she wants to talk to me? The nerve.

"Goodbye, Mary." I said, then hung up.

Maybe it's time to really forget her. Get over her. If she was stupid enough to leave me, I would be smart enough to let her. I got ready for bed, realizing that I would leave tomorrow for Montana.

While I was just dozing off to sleep, on the other end of the world, Rosemarie Hathaway is feeling confused, a little guilty and annoyed about the phone call she just received, wondering if what that guy have been saying was true all along. If yes, then she's in for some deep shit.

**Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Rosemarie and Adrian will meet in this chapter! Yay! :) Hope you like this little chapter of mine. **

**Disclaimer: I own VA in my dreams. Yeah.**

Rose POV

When I entered the cafeteria, I noticed people passing on excited whispers. I didn't know why, but I was glad for it. The rumours about me selling my body have gone down, thanks to Jesse (no thanks). And this new talk in the school is certainly helping matters.

As I sat down beside Lissa, I asked her what was happening.

"My mother told me that my cousin that I never met is moving here in Montana and will study here in St. Vlad's."

"What's his/her name?"

"Dunno."

"His name is Adrian Ivashkov." Christian answered as he slid in on the other side of Lissa.

Lissa and I looked at each other with wide, terrified eyes. She knew what I did. She knew that I just fooled around with this guy. And she also knew that I was right. I was in for some deep, deep shit.

"Something wrong?" Christian asked.

"No, no. Everything's fine. When will he arrive?" Lissa asked Christian.

"He's here now, actually." Christian responded, while pointing to the door to the cafeteria.

I looked where he pointed. We were near enough to the door that I could clearly see his face.

And when I saw him, my chest contracted painfully, my heart almost leaping out of my chest. And it's not because of what I did to him. All the memories of what Dimitri did to me came flooding back to my mind. Lissa also sucked in a deep breath, while Christian approached Adrian. They were friends, I realized.

But Lissa and I stayed glued to our seats with wide eyes. My hands were trembling and tears were already pooling in my eyes.

Adrian Ivashkov looks just like Dimitri Belikov.

Okay, maybe with a few exceptions. Adrian's eyes were jade green, and his hair is brown, but lighter than Dimitri's.

Lissa rose up, shaking hands with Adrian. They were cousins, after all. She introduced herself, but she was still staring wide eyed at Adrian.

Surprisingly, Christian approached my side.

"Breathe, Rose. Breathe." I don't know why he was comforting me. He didn't know about Dimitri. But I still did as he told me. I felt my chest clear a little, making breathing easier.

He again approached Adrian, whispering to him. Adrian just gave him a puzzled look and said "later".

Lissa patted my back, whispering soothing things to my ear. She shakily introduced me to Adrian.

"Um, Adrian. This is Rose. Rosemarie Hathaway." She said. Christian glanced around uneasily, obviously uncomfortable. What's up with that?

When Lissa said my name, it was Adrian's turn to stare at me with wide eyes. I also didn't know what's up with that. Christian is the only one who looks like he knows what's happening. I was also aware that people are already staring daggers at us, probably wondering why this newcomer's attention is on us already. But I was too busy keeping my breathing in check to actually care.

Adrian managed a shaky "Hello", and I just said "Hi" in return. I didn't know if he heard me. And I didn't wait long enough to know. I ran out of the cafeteria, heading straight to the clinic to ask for a permission slip not to attend my classes that day. After that, I ran straight to my room.

I crashed into my bed and let the tears flow freely. Loud sobs racked my whole body. Lissa and I came here to start a new life. We came here so that I could get over Dimitri. How the hell would I do that when everyday—starting today—I have to see him? I know it's not him, I'm not that stupid. But how could I help thinking that it is Dimitri, even though it isn't, when Adrian looks just like him?

This is hell. This is fucking hell. I just cried and cried the whole time 'til I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I can barely open my eyes. When I went into the mirror, I saw the reason why. My eyes are swollen red, and they look like an insect bit them.

Thankfully, it's Saturday today. I can just hole up in my room and hide from the world. That was what I was planning to do when someone knocked on my door. I hesitated before opening it, but I finally did.

It was Lissa. When I opened the door, she approached me immediately and hugged me. It wasn't a hug that says _everything's okay. _It's a hug that says _I'm here for you. _And at the moment, that was all I needed.

I hadn't realized I was crying again 'til I felt the wetness in Lissa's shirt. I hastily wiped my face and forced a smile for her sake. I knew she was worried. I can see that much from her face.

"I'm okay Liss."

"We both perfectly know you're not, Rose. So just let me keep you company."

"Okay." I whispered and we both sit down on my bed.

She went to my DVD player and popped in a comedy movie. I smiled at her effort to make me laugh, but unfortunately, it didn't work. While she was laughing her ass off, I was thinking back to the two years Dimitri and I spent together. And boy was it a perfect two years.

When Lissa and I first entered that school, we became popular, fast. As in the I'm-so-popular-people-literally-fall-down-on-their-knees-and-guys-look-everywhere-I-go type of popular. Many guys courted me, but I turned almost all of them down. I say almost because there is one exception. And that exception is no other than Dimitri Belikov.

He was a—in a lack of better word— perfect. He was tall, handsome and has lean muscles. Not only that. He was a sweet guy. He took care of me and gave me everything I want. He was also a gentleman. He helped me every chance he got, he assisted me in things I have difficulty with. I loved him. I truly, wholly, loved him. And what they say is true. The more you love a person, the more it hurts when they break your heart. I remember _that _day, of course. The day I saw the real him.

_I was carrying a small box. Inside it is a simple silver keychain, which says "Roza + Dimitri". I know, I know. It's cheesy. But I loved it._

_I walked towards Dimitri, the love of my life, the reason of my existence. I tapped him on the back and he looked at me. _

"_Happy 2__nd__ anniversary, love." I handed him my gift with a smile on my face._

"_Happy 2__nd__ anniversary too, Roza. I love you." He handed me a long velvet box then kissed my lips passionately. Inside that box was a simple silver bracelet. He places it in my wrist and clasped the lock._

_We were in a small meadow. Our meadow, as I like to call it. _

"_Rose, there's a party later tonight. You want to come?" He said_

"_Count me in." I said with a smile on my face._

_He kissed me again, this time hungrily. He lay me down on the ground and started removing the sleeveless shirt I was wearing. I unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it down his arms. I let my hands roam all over his muscular chest, then I let it wander lower, and lower, 'til I was unbuttoning his pants. He in return, removed my bra and the skirt I was wearing. He touched me where I needed him most and I moaned in response. He finally removed the panty I was wearing and I removed his boxers._

"_You ready?"_

"_Yes." I said certainly._

_He obliged and our body finally became one. We moved in synch, knowing what the other wants._

_We were just lying in the ground gazing up into the sky._

"_I love you so much, Roza." He whispered._

"_And I, you, Dimitri."_

_We stood up then, wearing our neglected clothes. We got into his car and he dropped me first in the apartment Lissa and I are sharing. _

"_I'll pick you here after an hour or a half." He said to me._

"_Okay. See you in a few."_

_I got inside my room and started preparing._

_I wore a black sleeveless dress, not too casual, not too formal. It stops just above my knees and it clung to the right places. I also wore my favourite necklace, the one Lissa gave me. It was a golden rose studded with rubies. I was sure it costs a fortune, but Lissa is wicked rich. I just wore a simple black stiletto heels and sprayed on light perfume._

_I went to Lissa's room to inform her I would be home late. She just said bye and shooed me out of her room, saying she has to study._

_I went outside and just waited for Dimitri. When he pulled up in front of our house, I walked down the steps before he had the chance to help me down. I got into his car and kissed his cheek._

"_Good evening, handsome." I said, smiling._

"_Good evening too, gorgeous lady." He said, and then took off for the party._

_When we got there, I immediately noticed the smell of booze. I went to the bar and grabbed a champagne. Dimitri said he needed to talk to someone and kissed my lips briefly before saying goodbye._

_I just sat there on the bar people watching. I just let my gaze pass by couples making out when I saw a _certain _guy making out with a light-brown haired girl. I cannot believe my eyes. It can't be. It can't be. I kept telling myself. When I can't sit still anymore, I approached them. And I literally felt my heart break. It was Dimitri. Playing throat hockey with another girl. Normally, when someone hurt me, I turn aggressive. I punch them or kick them. But tonight, I don't feel like punching someone. I was too numb. I just tapped Dimitri's back lightly and he turned to look at me._

"_Oh hey, Rose." He said with a smirk. _

_A smirk. He was smirking at me while I caught him shoving his tongue in another girl's throat._

"_Why?" I said, just whispering._

"_Why what?" He said with a frown._

"_How can you do this to me?" I asked. I was crying now. _

_Instead of answering me, he laughed out loud. Like what I said is the funniest thing in the world. When he finally calmed down, he said,_

"_Oh you bitch. Did you really think someone like me would fall for someone like you? How stupid of you." He said icily._

"_But I thought you loved me. I thought I was the girl you liked. Why? How?" My voice was near hysteria now. I don't know what to do._

"_Nah. That was all an act. I should get a Grammy's then, I made you believe my act for a very long time. Clap clap for me." He said joyously._

"_Why did you do that to me?" I said, tears continuously flowing down my face._

"_Simple. To raise my status. You were very popular. So, if I figured, if I got you as my girlfriend, it would raise my status, and I can finally be with the girl I like, which is her." He said while pointing to the girl beside him, who was looking at me with fake sympathy._

"_I thought you were smart Rose. I guess I was wrong. Goodbye, dear. I hope you find happiness." He said while bowing to me. _

_The two of them walked outside the club, the girl's hand on Dimitri's waist, while Dimitri is trailing kisses down her throat. Like the idiot I am, I ran after them._

"_Dimitri!" I shouted._

"_What?" He said, obviously irritated I disturbed them._

"_What happens to us now?" I asked shakily._

"_We break up, obviously." He said, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world._

_When he said that, my knees gave way under me, and I sat on the wet pavement. I hadn't realized it was raining._

_He just smiled at me and looked at me with pity._

"_No one would ever love you, dear Rose. No one. If you're as pretty as Rosemary here, then maybe, someone would. But unfortunately, you aren't, so, poor, poor Rosie." He chuckled._

_That hurt. Who the hell did he- Wait. What? Rosemary? So the bitch and I have the same name?_

"_What did you say her name is?" I said._

"_Oh. Mary. Rosemary Hathaway. It's so cool you almost have the same name, huh? Pity it wasn't you I chose." He said with a snicker._

_There is something I haven't told him. I don't know if it will take him back, and I don't know if I should tell him, but it's worth a try, right? I can't raise a baby on my own, after all._

_They started walking away again, but I called after him._

"_Dimitri!"_

"_What now?" He snapped._

"_I need to tell you something." I told him._

"_Spit it out now! My patience is running low, bitch."_

"_I'm pregnant. You're the father." I said. It was true. I was two months along._

_He just stared at me for awhile, then he busted out laughing, along with that Mary bitch._

"_Are you really that desperate to take me back? That you would lay all your cards down, and even tell me you're pregnant? Ha! What do you want, money? Here." He threw bills in front of me. I never felt so cheap in my life._

"_I'm telling the truth." I said with teary eyes._

"_Whatever." He said while rolling his eyes._

"_Please, just please." I pleaded with him._

"_You would always be alone, slut." He walked away from me, a smile on his cheating face, while I sit there on the wet pavement, heavy rain pouring all over me, drenching me._

_When I finally recovered enough to stand, I felt something warm trailing down my legs._

_Blood._

_My baby! NO!_

_I will myself to keep walking, to hail a taxi. When one finally showed up, I told him to take me to the hospital immediately. When he saw the blood on my legs, he sped down the road, breaking all the speed limits._

_When I got into the hospital, I felt nauseous. _

"_Help." I whispered. I was ready to faint._

"_Help!" I yelled loudly. Finally, a nurse saw me and immediately placed me in one of those hospital beds. And when my head hit the mattress, I let the darkness swallow me._

_I woke up to something beeping and someone holding my arm. The beeping is from the heart monitor in the room, and Lissa was the one holding me. When she saw me awake, she immediately called the doctor._

_When the doctor came in, I asked her the question I wanted to ask the moment I woke up._

"_My baby. What happened? Is she okay?" I asked while my hand involuntarily moved to my still flat stomach._

_The doctor gave me a look of so much sadness, tears instantly pooled out of my eyes._

"_I'm sorry Rose. We did everything we can. Your baby's dead. There's nothing we can do." _

"_No! That's not true! My baby's well! She's not dead! No!" I thrashed in my bed, almost pulling the IV out of my arm._

"_Rose! Calm down! Please!" Lissa said._

"_No, Liss! I can't calm down! My baby!"_

_A nurse came in then with an injection in her arms. She pricked me with it, and after a few seconds, I felt drowsy. A sedative. Fuckers._

"_No..." I trailed off as I drifted to a dreamless sleep._

_When I woke up for the second time that day, Lissa is snoring lightly by my side._

_I reflected on what happened. My baby died._

_Because of Dimitri. Because of the stress, the sadness, the anger he made me feel, it took its toll on my body, and on my baby. Now she's dead. I like to refer to her as a girl. I don't know why, but it makes me happy when I think of a little girl. _

_Now she's gone. And I will be miserable forever. I just know it._

"Rose? Rose...?" Lissa said, her voice full of worry.

I realized I've been staring at one thing for too long, lost in my thoughts.

"Oh sorry. Just thinking hard." I gave her a weak smile.

"You're thinking about what happened again, aren't you?" She said.

"Yeah..."

"Rose, you need to stop thinking about that. Past is past. You can't go back." She chastised me.

"Oh yeah? Try it, Liss. Try to forget about your first love that broke your heart, while there's someone near to you who looks just like him. Try it and see if it's easy." I snapped.

By the hurt look on her face, I think I hit a nerve.

"Sorry, Liss. I'm just tired."

"No. I'm sorry. I'm so insensitive about your feelings..." She said, blaming herself again. Typically Lissa.

"No, no. My fault. I'm, really just tired. I'll just rest now, okay? You can stay if you want."

"I'll just go back to my room. I have lots to do. Bye Rose. I'll check on you later." She said, then kissed my forehead.

"Bye, Liss." I hugged her and said goodbye.

As I lay in my bed, I thought of my actions here in St. Vlad's.

The way I almost fucked every guy in the vicinity. Of course, there is a reason. I want to forget all about Dimitri. The way he smell, the way he touches me, the way he makes me feel, I want to forget it. That's why I did what I did. I thought, maybe, just maybe, someone's touch or kiss will replace Dimitri's. I don't know if that's an excuse, but it's my excuse anyway.

The way I beat the crap out of Jesse. Now, that's hard to explain. But I'll try anyway. When rumours about me selling my body showed-up, I remembered the way Dimitri threw all his money to me. Like I'm some slut. Sure, he did it to shut me up about saying we have a baby, but I felt like he was giving me that money for the night we had sex. Maybe you're wondering what the hell the connection is. So, I would explain. He gave that money for the baby. The baby is the product of our love-making. And when he threw the money, I felt like he's paying me for sex. And that's what sluts do, right? I know, I know. It's hard to understand. Sometimes, I don't understand myself either. But when I explained it to Lissa, she understood. She even explained myself to me. Crazy, right? But that's what made me love her more.

I thought more about some things, then I finally drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. My mind was drained of ideas and I can't think of a nice way to continue the story, so please bear with me. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers! You guys motivate me to continue writing. You rock my world. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA. Not at all, and I'm very sad because of it. :(**

**Adrian POV**

I boarded the plane just before it took off. Apparently, that was my mother dear's plan. She cried and cried and begged me not to leave her, while occasionally glancing at her watch. My father literally had to pry her off me so that I would be able to leave. When we got to the airport, the plane was already planning to take off, and I saw my mother smile. She _wants _the plane to leave me. What a supportive mother. I hugged her and my father quickly and ran to my plane seat.

"Would you like anything, sir?" The flight attendant asked me.

"No, thanks. Maybe later." I said while smiling at her.

"Okay, sir." She then proceeded to another row.

I rested my head on the window and tried to sleep. But I can't. My chest was tight with anxiety, but also with anticipation and excitement. _This is it, Ivashkov. Bye bye Rosemary Hathaway. Finally. _I told myself.

I just stared at the clouds passing by, lost in thought. Before I know it, we were already landing. I got off the plane and into the airport of Montana. In the doors of the airport, I hailed a taxi and told him to take me to a hotel near St. Vlad's. He took me to this rather... small hotel. I think it only has 5 levels, with approximately 5 rooms each floor. I thanked him and paid my fee.

I got inside the hotel's old wooden door. I asked the receptionist for a room, and she booked me to the highest floor.

I got there and took in my surroundings. The room was okay, nothing special. There's a twin bed in the middle of the room, with an 18" flat screen TV in front of it. A bathroom was on the right side of the room, and mini dining room on the left side. There's a nightstand beside the bed with an antique telephone in it.

I say antique because, well, it _is_ antique. It's the kind of telephone with a circle thing you need to turn in order to dial a number. It's hard to explain, but you get the picture. I looked dubiously at it, wondering if it works. I lifted the phone to my ear and thankfully, there is a dial tone.

I plopped down on the bed and flipped through the channels, not really paying attention. Today is Thursday, and I don't have to attend school until tomorrow. I finally willed myself to doze off and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day, I woke up early and prepared my clothes. New school, I need to make a good impression. No, not really. Still, I pulled from my bag a blue button up shirt, black jeans and black leather shoes. I didn't really bring many clothes. My dad gave me his credit card plus lots and lots of money, so I could just buy when I want to. I went inside the bathroom and let the water warm for a while. I got in and rinsed my hair and my body. I wore my attire, and painstakingly styled my hair to look messy. When I was done, I took my two large bags containing all my belongings. I went to the receptionist and told her I was ready for check-out. She typed something on her computer and asked me for the bill. I thanked her and went outside.

I breathed in the warm Montana air. I hailed a taxi and asked him to take me to St. Vlad's. New school, new beginning. I told myself over and over.

When the cabbie finally pulled over in front of a structure that looks like a medieval castle, I was puzzled.

"Um, sir, why did you stop?" I asked.

He chuckled and said, "Sir, this is St. Vladimir's."

"Oh! Um, thanks!" I quickly paid him and got off. He sped off, leaving me there looking at the school, awestricken. I got to admit. It was beautiful. I went to the main entrance and approached the guard.

"Good noon, sir. I'm Adrian Ivashkov, the new student." I said politely.

He looked at his folder and signalled me with his hands to come in. He led me to this small building and helped me inside. It's only outside that this place looks like an old ancient castle. Inside, it was modern, with bright LED lights in the ceiling and large Mac computers on each desk in the office.

"Thank you, sir..?" I said, not knowing what to call him.

"Stan. Stan Alto." He said then walked out.

I approached this woman who looks about 40 plus, and she looked at me questioningly.

"Adrian Ivashkov, ma'am. New student."

"Ah. Mr. Ivashkov. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said warmly.

"Thank you, ma'am. Can I please get my schedule?" I was surprised at my politeness. This is so not my attitude.

"Of course, of course." She typed away in her computer, then went to print something. She handed it to me.

"This is your schedule, and this is the map of the school. It's lunch time right now, and I suggest you to go to the cafeteria first." She said.

"Thanks, ma'am." I smiled and turned around to leave.

"Oh, Mr. Ivashkov?" The woman called.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"After you're done eating your lunch, please proceed to the parking lot. Your dad gave the school a rather large amount of money to buy the best car for you. Here's the key." She handed it to me and I thanked her.

I looked at the map and realized that the cafeteria was on the right side of the school. I opened the door and I almost curled up into a ball when I noticed everyone's gaze on me. Fortunately, Christian approached me. I would recognize the messy dark hair and black clothes anywhere.

"Hey, man. How's it been?" He said with a grin while shaking my hand.

"Same old, same old. How're you?" I asked.

"Fine, happy." He said.

"Um, Christian. Do you know any Vasilisa Dragomir?" I asked, wanting to meet my cousin.

"Why?" He asked me with a fierce look in his eyes. Whoa.

"She's my cousin, and, um, I don't really know her." I asked with a sheepish look. His face broke into a huge grin and said,

"Oh! She's my girlfriend." He said, laughing. Huh, small world, after all.

Just then a tall, slender, blonde, jade- eyed girl approached me.

"Um, hi, Adrian. I'm Lissa. Vasilisa, your cousin." She said, staring at me with wide terrified eyes. What's up with that?

I shook her hand and smiled at her. I noticed Christian approaching a girl who was almost ready to hyperventilate. What the hell is with the people in this school? Christian whispered something in her ear, and she relaxed a bit.

Christian went to my side again and asked, "Man, you okay? You look so calm there, while she's all ready to pass out."

I looked at him with a big question mark on my face and just muttered, "Later."

Vasilisa approached the girl's side and faced me. "Um, Adrian. This is Rose. Rosemarie Hathaway."

I sucked in a deep breath and stared at her. What the hell? I came here to forget about Rosemar_y_. But how the fuck would I do that when a girl has almost the same name as her?

Christian looked at me with sad, pleading eyes. Huh?

I managed a breathless "Hello."

Mary, no, Rose—said a silent "Hi.", and then sped through the room and outside the door.

"Liss, why don't you go and keep Rose company? She needs it." Christian said.

"She would want to be alone. And, how do you know that she's, um, stressed?" Lissa said.

Christian stared at her with a "duh" look on her face. It was quite amusing to watch them.

"You don't really know?" Christian said.

"Of course I know why! She's my best friend! But how do _you_ know?"

"Rose is Adrian's ex! Duh!" Christian said.

My head snapped at his direction and Lissa and I said "WHAT?" at the same time. Some people looked our way, but I just ignored them.

"Rose never met Adrian! What the hell, Christian?" Lissa said with an incredulous look on her face.

"She's right! Rose? My ex? Where the hell did you get that idea?" I said.

"Oh, don't play dumb, Ivashkov. You even asked me to track Rosemarie Hathaway's number for you. Sounds familiar?" He said haughtily.

Then, something clicked in my brain. Oh. Fuck. Kill. Me. Now.

"You blithering idiot!" I shouted. The whole room's attention is on us now. I managed to keep my voice down.

"I told you to search for Rosemar_y _Hathaway. Not Rosemar_ie _Hathaway. That's why you were able to give me her number so fast! She's the best friend of your girlfriend! Stupid!" I told him frostily.

Christian looked confused at first, then something obviously clicked in that little mind of his.

"Oh." That's the only thing he was able to say. Lissa stared at the two of us with amusement, then cracked up laughing like a deranged hyena.

We stared at her, clutching her middle, tears streaming down her pale face. When she was calm enough, Christian said,

"Care to explain?"

"That's why Rose is always pissed. She said someone kept calling her, begging her like a maniac to take him back. She even called him Mr. Stalker." Lissa glanced meaningfully at me, then started laughing again. Christian joined her, but I was just standing in front of their table, dumbstruck and a little embarrassed.

I went outside to the parking lot, wanting to see my new car. Cars always calmed me down. The car key said it was Lamborghini, but I don't know where it was parked. So, I pressed the alarm button and somewhere in the parking lot, a car wailed. I approached the car and sucked in a deep breath. It was beautiful. It was a Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4. I know because, well, I was bugging my dad to buy me that car since I learned how to drive. It was persimmon orange, so I decided to call her Persia. I went inside the car, still awestruck.

There's a note attached to the steering wheel. It said:

"_Hope you like our present, son. I hope this wonderful car will help you get over you-know-who. We love you. Take care. –Mom"_

I smiled and kept the note in my pocket. I spent the rest of the hour in the car, thinking things through.

Soooo. The girl who tricked me and said she would meet me wasn't Mary. That was that Rose chick. How dare her! Suddenly, rage filled my body. How dare that girl remind me of someone who I was trying so hard to forget? How dare her have the same name as Mary? How dare her fool me into believing she was Mary? How dare her?!

I closed my eyes and took 5 deep, calming breaths. I heard the bell rang, signalling the end of that hour's class. I looked at the time and saw that it was already 3:00 p.m. I was sitting at my car for 2 hours? Huh. I guess I will just attend class on Monday, 'cause it's Saturday tomorrow.

I went to the dorms area, and asked the person in charge there for my room. She led me to a large room. I realized my things were already there. I collapsed in the bed and stared at the ceiling. I can't help but wonder, why was Rose bothered by _me? _I'll probably just ask Lissa, if she would tell me.

And I also thought, though it was weird , that I was curious about Rose. If you get past her name and pale face awhile ago, I realized she was pretty. Prettier than Mary, even. She doesn't have any make-up on, and I like that. She has long brownish black hair that stops in the middle of her back. She has this dark flashing eyes, and I knew she was fierce, even though she looked ready to pass out when she saw me.

Then I was disturbed that I noticed these things in the short moment I saw her.

I closed my eyes, but all I can see is Rose's brown eyes. They were so far from Mary's icy blue ones. Ugh. I'm already thinking about a girl, when I came here to forget another? I must really be messed up.

I feel asleep with Rose's face in my mind.

* * *

The next day, I didn't know what to do with myself. I called Christian and invited her and Lissa to my room. He said that Lissa is with Rose, so he came alone. Christian and I were really close. We knew each other since kindergarten, because our parents were business partners. When his parents died in third grade because of a car-crash, Christian lived in our house for almost a year. Then, her aunt came and said that she came to take Christian. They moved here in Montana, and I was stuck with my parents there in Australia.

We contact each other once in a while, catching up. Then, I moved here. So, yeah.

When he came in, I ordered pizza, and popped in a game in my home theatre. My dad asked the school to install one in my room, so I also have a 48" LED TV. Yeah, they did that for my dad.

We were playing this war craft thing when a question came to my mind.

"So, Chris, why is Rose so bothered by me?" I said without taking my eyes off the screen.

I heard him gulp and said, "Lissa explained it to me, but I don't think I'm in the position to tell."

"Just a clue, bro?" I said.

"Don't tell Lissa I told you, okay? It's actually because Lissa said you look just like Rose's ex who broke her heart horribly."

I _didn't _see that coming. I look like Rose's ex? That's probably worse than having someone near you who has the same name as your ex-girlfriend, right? That explains why Rose looks like a Zombie when she saw me.

"Oh." That's all I said.

"What, out of witty comebacks, Ivashkov?" Christian said with a smirk.

"Shut up." I just laughed and we continued playing.

We probably look childish, but I treat Christian as my little brother. I say little brother because I'm two months older than him, and that fact irritates him.

"So, Christian, what's Lissa like?"

He grinned like a deranged Cheshire cat which actually scared the hell out of me.

"Dude, wipe that grin off your face. Your face is scary enough without it."

"Shut up. It's just that, Lissa is... perfect. She's pretty, intelligent, patient, charming, tolerates my bullshit, sexy, goddess –like, good in bed, moans like a—"

I cut him off with a hand on his face.

"He's still my cousin you idiot. And I don't really like to talk about sex while my heart is still broken." I said the last part melodramatically.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and he asked me a rather dangerous question.

"Why did you and Mary break-up?" he said nonchalantly, like it was nothing.

"It's complicated." I said in a quiet voice. He glanced at me with sympathy and said,

"I'm sure I can keep up." Ass.

"I don't want to talk about it." That's the clue to drop the subject, Christian. Please get it.

"I won't tell. It's easier if you get it out of your chest, you know." He said.

I just sighed, deciding to tell him because Christian is one stubborn piece of shit. He won't drop the subject if I don't tell him the reason why.

"She had a child with another guy." I said in a flat, hard voice.

"Oh." He said, finally realizing that I'm in no mood to talk about Mary.

He changed the subject and started talking about the course I was taking. We were in college, and I applied for fine arts. I was in this course ever since I started my freshman and sophomore year in Australia. I really liked painting. I actually have some paintings in my room back at home.

Christian is on business administration, surprisingly. He said his aunt forced him to, so that he could take over their family company when the time comes. He was actually really interested in business. Huh, who would've thought. I asked him what course Lissa is in, and he said she's in Political Science. Rose is studying foreign languages, major in French.

"You three are close right?" I asked Christian.

"Well, yeah. When Rose helped me to be with Lissa, we became close actually."

"But when do you have time to even mingle with each other? Aren't you busy?"

"We are, of course. But we help each other out. Lissa actually knows five languages, so she helps Rose out. Rose has experience in business because her dad taught her a thing or two on managing their family company, so she helps me out some too. Lissa actually doesn't need any help because she's a total geek." He explained.

"Why did you choose fine arts?" He suddenly asked.

"Well, I'm not really a person who's comfortable saying my feelings to others. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, when I paint, I can express what I'm feeling as an image. I paint and paint, hoping that my work shows what I feel." I explained.

He just nodded and in mere seconds, he was snoring loudly. I kicked his leg and he jerked awake. When he saw me, he glares at me.

"What was that for?"

"Go to your room. Don't sleep here." I pushed him out of my room, suddenly needing some alone time.

I haven't realized that it was already 7 p.m. I ate the remaining pizza, craving for alcohol or a cig. I stared up into the sky, and just relaxed, with the wind blowing leaves out the trees.

For the second time when he arrived here, I let my thoughts wander to Rose. I was really itching to know her, and I don't know why. I should hate her, right? Her name reminds me of someone I'm trying so hard to forget. But I don't. Instead, I want to know her. I want to be friends with her. And maybe someday, be more than friends with her.

_That's it, Ivashkov. You're going batshit crazy. Literally. _

**A/N: Well, that's for chapter 5 folks! I hope you like it. :( Please review, okay? I would love to know what you think. Love you all!**

**Lots of Love,  
Vianca. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since I updated. Sorry 'bout that! **

**To my readers out there please read this beautiful story: Princess Rosemarie by ****XxXNavHazardXxX**

** s/8220041/1/Princess-Rosemarie **

**It's a nice story, I promise you. :) That's all! On with the chap! **

**Rose's POV**

Cold water splashed on my face and all over my body.

I jerked upright and glared at a smirking Lissa.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"I've been here for, like, 20 minutes, trying to wake you up. God, Rose, you sleep like the dead."

"Whatever. What do you want?" I don't know if I said this before but, I am _not _a morning person.

"Stop the attitude, Rosie. We're going to a party." Christian said as he entered my room with Mia, Eddie, Mason and... Adrian.

_Party?_ "Party?" I asked.

"Yes, Rose. Party." Mia said.

"What party?" As I said that, I saw Mia frown and recognized a hurt look on her eyes.

"It's my birthday today, Rose. You forgot?" She said quietly.

"Oh crap! It's your birthday already? I thought that's two or three weeks away!" I frantically said. Shit. I hurt one of my best friends. But honestly, I forgot that it's her birthday. I even forgot what date it is. There's just a lot on my mind, I guess.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get ready, okay? And by the way, it's already 12 in the afternoon. My party starts at 7." Mia said with a small smile, like she knew what I was thinking. I love that girl to death.

"Thanks, Mia." I said with a warm smile towards her.

"You two done? We need to get ready." Lissa said in a bored tone.

"It's so early, Liss. We have, like, seven hours 'til the party."

"No, Rose. It's just enough time." Mia and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure. We'll see you later, boys. Get out of my room, now." I said to the direction of the three boys.

"Bye." Christian and Eddie said while walking out the door. Adrian didn't say anything; he just stared at me with an unrecognizable expression on his face. With a final glance, he left my room.

"That was weird." Lissa said beside me. I noticed the two of them watching Adrian too.

"So, let's get ready!" I said cheerfully, effectively leading the subject away from Adrian.

"We still don't have dresses." Mia said, pouting.

"We do, sweetie. We do." Lissa said with a grin.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I ran to open it and saw a room service guy. He handed me a huge box and asked me to sign something. After that, he left.

I went to my bed where Lissa and Mia are waiting. I opened it and found three magnificent dresses.

"Told you we have dresses." Lissa said.

She took the Jade green dress. It was beautiful. It has a sweetheart neckline, and I know it stops just before her knees. It was glittery and emphasized her eyes.

Next, she gave me a blood red dress. It was strapless and clings nicely to my curves. Rhinestones were embedded on the waist part and on the top part of it. It was simple, yet elegant.

What she gave Mia was stunning. It was aquamarine blue, floor length in the back but stops before her knees in the front. It was one shouldered and the strap was made from pearls. I was sure she would look like a sea goddess when she put it on. We were silent for a minute or two, just admiring the clothing. Lissa suddenly announced that we need to have our hair and make-up done first before wearing the dresses.

Of course, I took a bath first, then blow dried my hair. We then went to the nearest parlour outside school. Three different ladies asked us to sit in a reclining chair. My lady started straightening my long brown mane. She then put those circle things in my hair, curling them. She proceeded to my make-up.

"What kind of make-up do you want, dear?"

"Smoky." I answered certainly.

After a few minutes, my make-up was done. I was gorgeous, If I do say so myself. The lady placed a metallic gray eye shadow on me, and my lids have dark eyeliner. My long lashes were curled and my lips were painted blood red, matching my dress. She then removed the curlers from my hair. She gathered them up, then put it in a messy bun, She left a few strands to frame my face. Lissa, from the next chair handed her a beautiful rose clip. It was made from Rubies, and they shimmered in the light. She clipped it on top of my bun, and I was done.

Lissa was done too. She only have light make up on which made her more gorgeous. Her hair was simply curled in the bottom, and she wore a headband with white rhinestones along its length, making her look like a princess. Mia approached us then. She was breathtaking. Her hair was in an intricate hairstyle (I can't quite explain it) and she wore a little tiara on top of her head. She had a sea green eye shadow on, and pale pink lipstick. I was right. She looked like a sea goddess.

We paid our fee and went back to my room to wear our dresses.

By the time we were done, we stood in front of the mirror, Mia in the middle. We were three stunning ladies. Lissa was right. I don't how the hell we got ready for that long, but it was already six in the evening.

"We're beautiful." Mia whispered.

"Yes we are." Lissa agreed.

Mia's cellphone ringed and she answered it.

"Yes, Mason?" "But why?" "It's alright." "No, no. I swear. No hard feelings." "I understand." "Okey dokey, bye. Stay safe." "I'll tell them." "My condolences, Mase." "Yeah, bye." She then hung up.

"Mason had an emergency call from his family. His grandmother had a heart attack. He wouldn't be able to come." Mia explained.

Oh shit. No Mason, no date. I was supposed to go there with him. Lissa told me she rented 4 cars. One for her and Christian, one for Mia and Eddie, one for me and Mason and one for Adrian.

"I have no date, Liss." I said.

"Of course you have!" Mia said.

"Who?" Lissa and I said at the same time.

"Adrian, of course. He doesn't have anyone with him, right?" Mia asked us. Of course. Mia didn't know about my... situation.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I opened it to reveal a properly groomed Christian and Eddie. I let them in, with their jaws on the floor, staring at Mia and Lissa. I realized something that should have hit me way, way before. Mia likes Eddie. Eddie likes Mia. _So dumb, Rose. _I mentally scolded myself.

Christian broke the silence when he finally was able to stop salivating over Lissa.

"Liss, you left your phone in the room. Someone called. He said that they would only be able to lend three cars. The other one broke."

Lissa looked at me. I stared at her. I would be alone in a car with Adrian Ivashkov, the carbon copy of my asshole of an ex.

"I told you, Rose. You have a date." Mia said, smirking.

"What?" Eddie asked confused.

"Mason won't come for personal reasons." I said in a monotone.

"Oh. So Rose would be with Adrian, It's settled then. " Eddie said with a smile.

Christian, Lissa and I were silent.

Lissa went to whisper something in my ear.

"Bear with this, Rose. Please. Just this night. For Mia." She said.

I just nodded and went to open the door when someone ringed the bell.

Adrian was standing there. He looks good, I can't deny that. He was wearing a black tux, with a button down inside which was blood red, too. He partnered it with a black tux. When he saw our matching outfits, he smirked and said;

"You look hot, Rose."

"Yeah. Whatever. Thanks." I let him in and the six of us talked for a while, and when it was time to go, Adrian offered me his arm. I ignored him and walked out with the rest of my friends. I knew I was being a bitch. Adrian was not Dimitri. But, whatever. I'd rather ignore him than snap at him every time he talked to me, right?

"Hey Rose." He said to me, smirking.

"What do you want?" I glared.

"Someone's not in the mood." He chuckled, clearly enjoying himself.

"Yeah. Whatever."

"So, I guess we're sharing a car, huh?"

"Yeah, about that. Don't you have your own car or something? You could just drive that. In that way, we won't have to share." I said sweetly.

"No can do, Rose. Lissa would kill me if I take my car."

"Why?"

"Well... She said that, um, Mia is not that, um, you know, rich. Some of her relatives would be there and she said that I would stand out or something like that. I understand completely, of course." He said sincerely.

I just looked at him with a curious gaze. He started coughing uncomfortably and I realized I've been staring at him far too long.

He just smirked at me. Ass.

We reached the front door of my dorm building and three cars were waiting there. Lissa and Christian got in the first car. Eddie helped Mia get inside the second one, and Mia blushed adorably.

Adrian just got in and motioned for me to do the same.

"So, Rose, tell me about yourself."

I ignored him.

"What's your favourite colour?"

Ignore.

"Favourite food?"

Ignore.

"Favourite movie, music, plays?"

Ignore.

"Favourite book?"

Ignore.

"How many years were you best friends with my cousin?"

Ignore.

"Where were you born?"

Ignore. By this time, I'm incredibly annoyed already. He just doesn't get the message, does he? I don't want to talk.

"What's the name of your ex again? The one that looks like me?"

I turned to look at him and gave him my signature death glare. He shrivelled under my gaze and gulped audibly. _How did he know about _that?

"Don't. Even. Talk. About. _That. _Ever. Again."

He put on a nonchalant expression and just shrugged. He really is exasperating.

"Okay, sure. Next topic. Who's your father? Mother?"

HE JUST WOULDN'T SHUT UP, WOULD HE?

"If you want to retain all your manly parts, you would shut up right this minute."

"Can't. I'm born to be noisy."

"Obviously." I said sarcastically.

"So, how many exes do you have?"

Glare.

"Okay, okay. How many hearts did you break?"

Super glare.

"How many one night stands?"

Death glare.

"Is the slot for your boyfriend available? Or you're not into relationships?"

Just as I was about to slap him, the door on my side of the car opened and Lissa was smiling down at me.

"We're here!" She said with a big grin. When she saw my angry face and Adrian's smirking one, she frowned and said, "Adrian, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, cus."

He got out of the car and went with Lissa to one corner.

Christian approached me and said, "Just ignore him, Rose. He could be a little unbearable at times." He said, chuckling.

"At times? At times?! He didn't do anything but annoy me! Unbearable _at times? _More like unbearable always!"

"Calm down, thorns. As I told you, ignore him."

"No can do, spike. How can you ignore someone who just wouldn't shut up?"

"Put on earplugs."

"Yeah, right."

Christian just smirked at me and I smirked back at him.

Christian is actually a cool guy. Not that I would tell him. We got along better these past couple of weeks. Even though we were still sarcastic and antagonistic towards each other most of the time, we understand each other. Crazy, right? But we have the same personality and we have almost identical thinking. Add that to the fact the he is the boyfriend of Lissa, my best friend.

Lissa and Adrian approached us then, ushering us inside this bar. Mia and Eddie were already there, along with some people who I assume to be Mia's family. We uttered our greetings and I sat at the bar and ordered a shot. I sipped it little by little. I wasn't ready to get drunk.

Someone sat beside me. Adrian. I groaned.

"Do you hate me that much?" He said good-naturedly.

"I don't hate you. I just strongly dislike you."

"It's the same thing."

"It's not."

"It is."

"'Tis not."

"'Tis."

"Would we seriously fight over this?"

"Dunno."

"You are unbelievably infuriating, you know?"

"I've heard worse."

"Whatever." I got up from the bar and went to the dance floor. Some guys approached me, naturally.

After a few dances, I was winded. Okay, not few. I danced to almost all of the songs. It was already 11:00 p.m. Time flies amazingly fast.

I sat on a bench in the corner and people-watched. Adrian was flirting with three girls. Of course. I rolled my eyes. Lissa was dancing with Christian, smiling with so much love. Mia and Eddie were making out in a corner. I smiled.

A guy then sat beside me, closer than allowed. He was okay looking. Blonde hair, perfect white teeth, blue eyes.

"Hey there." He said seductively.

I inched away from him. I know this type of guys.

"Um, hi." I said hesitantly.

"Do you have something to do?" He said suggestively, trailing his fingers on my arm. I snatched my arm away, standing up.

"If you'll excuse me." I said.

He grabbed my arm, hard. He pinned me on the bench we were sitting in, me under him. He was _heavy. _He started sucking on my neck and I started pounding on his chest.

"Get off me!" He just attached his mouth to mine and forced his tongue inside my mouth. I started pushing him. When he didn't budge, I bit his lip, hard, drawing blood.

He shouted and slapped me. "You bitch!" He forced all his weight on me and placed his hand on a place he shouldn't touch. I screamed and screamed. This is sexual harassment. The people in the bar didn't even look our way, like a man harassing a helpless girl is the most natural thing in the world. Lissa and the rest of my friends are too far away to see or hear me. I tried lifting my knee to his groin, but he just pinned it with his thigh.

"You won't escape, beautiful. You're mine tonight." He forced his finger inside me, and I shouted again. It was _painful._

Just then, someone punched the guy on his nose.

"You motherfucking ass!" It was Adrian.

He beat the guy to a pulp. When he was all bloody and messy, I started pulling on Adrian.

"Stop. Stop it. He's unconscious. You'd kill him."

"Of course I would! Or did you forget what he did?" He said, fury so clear in those beautiful green eyes.

I looked him in the eye and held his shoulders.

"Adrian, stop. He didn't get far. You saved me. Isn't that enough?"

His shoulders slumped and he hugged me tight. I stiffened. This was Adrian, after all. But after a few seconds I relaxed and hugged him back.

"You okay?" He finally let go and held me in an arm's length.

"Yeah. Thanks, I guess." I smiled, but I think it came off more like a grimace.

Lissa and the rest of them ran to us in that moment.

"What happened?" Mia asked, looking at Adrian and me, then to the bloody man at the floor beside us.

"Nothing at all." I said at the same time Adrian said, "He almost raped her."

I glared at him and shook my head a little. _Not now. _

Naturally, he didn't get the message. I don't want my friends to worry when nothing even happened. Especially Mia, I don't want to ruin her birthday.

"That filthy ass almost raped Rose. He pinned her under him and kissed her and stuff even though Rose was already screaming her brains out. He was so close to actually forcing his way with Rose." He said, angry once again.

Everybody was worried.

"Oh God Rose! You okay?" Mia.

"Shit! I'm sorry I didn't see! Oh Rose!" Lissa.

"Do you want me to call the police and let them sue him?" Eddie.

"I'll kick his ass again when he wake up, Rosie." Christian.

"You guys, I'm alright, promise. Let's just go back to St. Vlad's." I said weakly. Seeing all of them that worried about me, its so heart warming.

"That was so close, Rose." Adrian said in a whisper.

He was right. If he didn't come, well, worse could've happened.

I surprised everyone—myself included—when I hugged Adrian. I clung to him and hugged him with all my might.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You saved me. Thank you."

He returned my embrace just as tight and patted my back.

"That was nothing."

Someone behind us coughed and I let go of Adrian and saw Christian, trying so hard to contain his laughter. Even Lissa was smiling. Eddie and Mia just looked at the two of them. Lissa and Christian know that Adrian isn't my best bud, and my little show of affection awhile ago was unusual, even for me.

When Mia said her goodbyes with her family, we went outside and got inside the cars. All the way to St. Vlad's, Adrian kept his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged him off at first, but when I saw the look on his face, I let it stay there. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I was floating. No. Someone was carrying me. I opened my eyes and saw Adrian smirking at me.

"Put me down!" I screeched.

He just laughed and helped me to my feet.

"You were asleep. I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." He explained.

We were already on the front doors of my dorm.

I faced him and looked at his eyes.

"Adrian, thank you." I smiled at him. It was a real smile, not sarcastic or whatever.

He smiled warmly at me, too when he realized that I wasn't thanking him for carrying me.

"Anytime, Rose. Goodnight."

With that, he turned away, hands on his pockets, and started walking away. I went up my room with an unexplainable smile on my face.

**There, there. Done! I hoped what... happened at this chapter wasn't M rated or something. I hoped you liked it.**

**Sorry for rushing things between Rose and Adrian. It's not like they would be in a relationship immediately. Things would just lighten up a between them, and they would be friends, best of friends even. **

**To my readers, thanks a bunch for staying with me! I love you all.**

**Hugs and kisses,  
Viancaaaaa :)**


End file.
